He who makes the Rules
by butteflyxfreedom
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia ran from her father to escape his control and found a home in Fairy Tail. Now, after one interaction with the only Wizard in the guild who holds her interest, she begins to question if that control is actually what she wants. Set during EP.127 (Invisible Lucy). Runestar (FreLu) pairing with definate BDSM/Power Play themes. One shot. Will be two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. So, it's been a **_**long**_** time since I've written a fanfiction. Sadly every one before I have abandoned halfway through – probably due to trying to do multi-chapter fics straight out of the gate and loosing steam. REGARDLESS, I've had a tickle in my brain for this story that just wouldn't go away. **

** Yes, this is a Runestar (or FreLu) fic because I love Lucy and I love Freed. So I Love them together. And there aren't **_**nearly**_** enough of these out there. Surely, I can't be the only one wishing for more- thus we have this. **

** It will be a two shot. I'm already working on the second chapter...shot...thing. But I wanted to put this out there and see if there was any interest...and even if not, this can stand on its own just fine. **

** This hasn't been beta'd. I litterally wrote it, ran it thorugh spell check, and posted it. Please be kind. **

**Thanks for reading, and just like any other writer I **_**loves**_** me some reviews.**

**ENJOY!**

The idea of being invisible was highly amusing.

The reality of being invisible was stressfull and disheartening.

Lucy Heartfilia blew out an audible sigh and turned to face her full-length mirror once more. Her heart sank, a cold lead weight settling low in her stomach even as she had expected the result. There in the reflective surface where she stood floated her carefully (and tastefully, might she add) chosen outfit -the same one she'd chosen so carefully upon their return from Tenroujima -without her in it. Her breath caught, particles crowding her airways and pulling painfully at the muscles and tendons in her throat.

Shaking her head in response to the overwhelming hopelessness beginning to wrap itself around her in a lovers embrace she bit down hard on her lip, successfully pulling herself back into the moment. Crying had never fixed anything. Her best bet were her guildmates.

Satisfied with her temporary resolve she set about her routine, searching for her keys and her belt. Fully dressed she was ready to head out only to be stalled by the faint tickle of her stocking sliding out of place- perhaps her most recent workout regiment had started melting away the excess on her thighs that Happy and the team were always teasing her about! Happily she reached down to adjust the piece, freezing as she actually _looked_ at her clothes...floating and seemingly empty.

_ 'This is bad' _she thought, truly studying the picture she painted as it would be seen from the outside. _'If I go outside like this it'll cause a panic.'_

Lucy paused, allowing her hands to fall uselessly to her side, contemplating her options. In her developing story she'd covered her hero in a cloak...however a quick mental assessment of her closet confirmed that her love for clothing that accented and displayed her curves (in spite of the fat jokes Happy liked to sling her way) was all encompassing.

Her eyes turned to the window as she thought, showing that the sun had already moved since she'd first stepped out of the shower, and while it was still only about noon time was slipping by. Clenching her teeth she hurriedly shed her clothing and placed it neatly in a pile on her bed, then made her way outside. A brand of nervous excitement was tugging at her stomach as she stepped into the flow of walking traffic, even as a sort of excited shock traveled through her bones at the knowledge that she was completely bare under the gaze of the public...or she would be if the public could see her.

The excitement of the moment rose and she felt desire coursing through her veins like fire, sensitizing her skin and speeding her heart rate. Her hands traveled her body, teasing her nipples as she reclined onto the ground, unable to suppress the vixen within. Her legs spread wide while her hand traveled down lower, pulling her folds open. Her pussy was beginning to drip with excitement. Standing she turned so that the curvature of her ass faced the street, propping her legs open in and invitation for mounting...an unseen invitation.

The sound of heavy huffing and the brush of moist hot air against her thighs brought her back to herself. The Celestial wizard pulled quickly upright and turned towards the entity, her gaze landing on an overly excited (and overly friendly) canine nosing into the "v" of her thighs, giving a (once more overly friendly) lick to the skin he found there. Shock seized like metal in her limbs at the contact before she spun and fled the scene.

Lucy ran, her inner monologue tearing into her the whole way. How had she let herself get so easily distracted, and with such vugler behavior. Her cheeks burned at the memory of her own brazenness and once more her pulse sped at the memory. Her shame deepened as she felt the heat pool low in her belly while she relived the moments leading up to her discovery.

It would be the second time her destraction found her in distress, her body coliding with a group of elementary school children on their way home.

Her stomach turned at their fingers poking and proding. She _needed_ to get away from these children and their curious hands. She sprung into action once more, this time remaining mindful during the rest of her sprint to the guild hall.

_'Finally made it...'_

Relief flooded her system, cool and refreshing. Overhead the proud orange banner sporting the Fairy Tail insignia beckoned her forward, the promise of her guild mates' support and assistance giving birth to hope. Unable to contain herself she rushed forward and into the hall, where the tones of her boisterous teammates reached her ears. Namely one Natsu Dragneel complaining to anyone listening of his recent eviction from Lucy's apartment.

A smile stretched the blond mages features as Carla spoke up against the fire dragon slayers whining, the first one that seemed to understand her predicament regarding Natsu's brash sense of entitlement where her apartment was concerned. Warmth spred through her chest as her other team members defended her position, in spite of the fact that Erza and Grey were every bit as prone to that behavior as Natsu was.

"But I think she could have been a little nicer to us," interjected the blue exceed from his place on the counter next to Natsu. "That kind of behavior is why she'll never have a boyfriend."

That warmth inflamed in her chest, rage pulling the muscles of her jaw tight as one after another her guild-mates added their voices to Happy's assessment of her personality. Unladylike-like...barbaric. Their laughter portrayed the underlying humor...and yet further observation of their faces as they spoke betrayed the honesty they felt in such declarations.

Her body moved forward, fully intent on splashing an unclaimed beer onto 'Master' Macao's face. Yet not even a step forward a warm hand came to rest on her left shoulder and a low voice found its way next to her right ear, warm breath tickling the shell.

"Men will always belittle that which they know is beyond their abilities."

It was all the celestial wizard could do to hold in the squeek frozen in her throat. She spun her head towards the speaker and warm brown locked onto cool blue. Her heartbeat sped up once more, the organ hammering feircely against her chest as she took in the luxurious green hair falling over her addressers left eye.

Freed Justine.

Of course the one wizard in all of Fairy Tale that made her mouth run dry and her nerves tingle would be the one wizard in Fairy Tale to find her.

"How did you know I was here?" She left his odd statement untouched.

A rare smile pulled at the corners of the rune wizards mouth, painting his features with a smug yet mischevious amusment.

"One who walks in darkness will always be adept at seeing one who shines therein."

Lucy blinked in response, her head reeling his words over and again. Freed's speech paterns were every bit as coded as the spells he used, and the puzzle addict that operated Lucy's brain basked in the challenge of understanding them. Her eyes cast down to the right, running the reply through her head once more.

"Ah, so since your magic is based in a darkness element, and I'm a Celestial Wizard, one who uses the power of light" as she spoke her left hand found its way to her mouth, the pointer finger pressing lightly against her lips "-though you wouldn't be entirely correct in that assesment, but I'll explain that at a later date- you can sense my magic, and thus see me." Satisfied Lucy locked eyes with the rune master once more. "Right?"

Freeds smile grew in size, a look similar to pride passing through his ocean colored gaze, only to dissapear before Lucy could make anything of it.

"Indeed, though your form is a little translucent I can see you well enough." His grin grew feral as he pulled the invisable girl back into a corner of the guild, Lucy following blindly. Once in the corner and away from the gazes of most of the members she felt his warm hand slide down her shoulder as his eyes penetrated the girl.

Suddenly Lucy was acutely aware of the man before her, his lithe frame overshadowing her by a head and his aristocratic demeanor reminding her briefly of years as the Heartfilia heiress. Morever, she immediately recalled the odd sentence he'd greeted her with.

"What did you mean, 'beyond their abilities?'" Lucy questioned hesitantly, peering up at Freed through her lashes.

"Exactly as it sounds. Some woman -you in this instance- have more life and defiance in them than others. Spunk is a term most often used, though I find it unsuitable with its other possible definitions and associations with functions of the male anatomy."

_'Did...did Freed just make a cum joke?'_

"Such woman require a strong partner, not simply someone who can keep up but one who can manage them. More specifically a partner with a stronger hand-"

Lucy sputtered as he spoke, her eyes now narrowing in response to his explanation. Irritation bred itself over and again in her chest, her current predicament or state of undress in front of this man completely forgotten.

"Stronger hand?!" she interrupted, rage clipping her tone. "I am not a woman in need of _controlling_ Mr. Justine" It was the first time she'd addressed anyone in the guild so formally, and she couldn't help noticing the look of excitement that danced across his features as she spoke. "I am fully able and within my rights to make my own choices and find my own place in the world. Women are not property and we are not in need of _herding, _despite what men like you and my father might think."

Her voice had risen in her response. Their only saving grace from discovery had been the equally rising tones of Natsu and Grey instigating yet another fight.

"Furthermore-"

She found her tirade being cut short as a firm arm encircled her waist and pulled her closer, trapping her against the chest of the man she'd previously been reprimanding. His left arm had her waist snugly pulled against him so that his face was pressed right up against her left cheek, while his right hand was nearly burning against the lower round of her right ass-cheek. Her pulse leapt in response to the rough handling of someone she'd previously deemed such a genteel man and she could feel her treacherous body pooling heat between her thighs, wetting the lips of her pussy in reply.

"Oh, but you are most in need of controlling. _Miss Heartfilia._" his voice was raw, deepening against her ear as he accented her name in the same way she'd spoken his earlier. "Furthermore, a brazen vixen like yourself would welcome it, revel in it. Wouldn't you?"

Without waiting for a response he pulled the celestial mage tighter against his body, his right hand caressing in its current location for a moment before sliding over her hip to apex of her thighs. A protest worked its way to her lips, but no sooner did the sound begin to form than the man holding her nipped the shell of her ear in silent reprimand. His fingers slipped into her folds, a low growl of appreciation rumbling in his throat.

"Is this for me, pet?" He questioned, damn near purring in her ear.

She wanted to protest, to deny the effect he was having. She had fought so long to escape such overbearing behavior, only to find herself wedged a little too willingly into the arms of yet another who sought to control her.

She bit her lip and shook her head.

This did not please Freed.

He pressed hard against her clit, his eyes warning her into silence. She swallowed the cry working its way up as his fingers slipped against the nub, running shocks of desire through her body and creating an ache inside that would eventually cause her to beg him to fill her. And somehow Lucy knew that's just what the man was aiming for.

"Why...why are you doing this?" Her voice was quiet, the words broken as he continued to tease at her entrance and work over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her legs rubbed together, and she could feel her hips responding to his ministrations despite her wishes.

Freed remained silent for a moment, before doubling his efforts, his eyes drinking in her form- though again she was baffled by his ability to _see_ her form. He seemed to nod to himself, pulling her with him as he leaned back against the wall. Her breasts pushed needily against the fabric of his coat, the nipples tingling against the sensation.

"I will satisfy your curiosity, pet. However anytime you move to stop what my fingers are doing to your delightful pussy, which I know you can feel is beyond drenched for me," He grinned triumphantly "or make any noise which may draw attention I will stop abruptly and will not continue until it suits me to do so, have I made myself clear?"

Lucy nodded, unwilling to risk vocalization at this point. Knowing Freed that would count as breaking the rules.

As if confirming her thoughts he smiled- genuinely and without the predatory gleam that had been present since his assault on her body began.

"Such a smart girl, you're going to make me so proud."

Lucy wanted to be offended. She did. Yet her weak heart preened under the praise, eager to earn more kind words from him.

"I'm assuming your confusion relates to the way I express...affections might be the best word. Yes?"

Again she nodded and again she was rewarded with an unguarded smile, though his fingers never let up their movements.

"It's no secret that my magic is one of rules...rules that I set and those within their bounds must abide by. Life is chaotic, and I can handle that well enough- this guild is proof of that. But to thrive in that chaos I crave some manner of structure...of control. Perhaps it stems from my upbringing- not so different from yours I'm sure- or perhaps it's a result of the chaos within to desire order without. Regardless, I require my lover to be at my mercy and at my complete control."

Lucy's eyes widened and she bit back a moan, then opened her mouth to reply, barely cutting off the first syllable in response to the harsh look of warning flash through Freed's eyes. She fell silent. Unable to pay attention and hold herself stiff she gave into the sensations flooding her body and allowed her hips to move against his hand. Her eyes screwed shut against the building pleasure, her body wantonly seeking the sharp sensations of glee he gave her.

"Be at my control, Lucy. I'll make your body cry for my expertise." His breath was becoming more raged as he spoke, his grip on her waist growing nearly savage in its strength. "I am he who makes the rules and I promise you will find joy in them. Bow to my touch, beg me for my attentions and you'll know a brand of pleasure no other man will ever have the ability to grant you."

"M...Master..." The word slipped past her lips with checking with her brain on the way out, a product of the raw lust his words were producing within her. He heard her though, she knew he had. His movements became more demanding and her body responded eagerly. Her hips slammed down on the fingers entering her and she ground her clit against the pad of his thumb. She was barely hanging on, moments away from her orgasm taking her.

Both of them were so lost in their actions that they failed to pay attention to the building brawl around them, let alone notice the body of a very loud dragon slayer flying through the air in their direction. Lucy's body was shaking when she felt Natsu's very solid body collide with her own, knocking herself and Freed apart and causing Lucy's voice to cry out at the loss of his touch.

"Lucy's voice...and her scent too..."

Sexual need was forgotten as Natsu began sniffing the area, crawling right up in front of the Celestial Wizard as he locked in on her location with a wide smile.

"Lucy, is that you?!" His joy was followed by his hand reaching forward to grab her, landing firmly on the curve of her breast.

"Don't touch me there!" So distracted was he by her slender hand striking him across the face that the nearly feral growl rumbling in Freed's chest just a few feet away went unheard. Lucy met the rune master's eyes as he stood from the floor, searching for something in them. A brief shake of his head and he moved back allowing the guild to take note of her location, stopping just behind long enough to press his lips against her ear.

"What's said is said, pet. Be ready for me tonight. I will come to you once the guild has closed."

As he moved to speak to Reedus Lucy found herself shiver at his words...though in dread or delight she couldn't yet say.

** Okay kids (or actually...not kids. If you're a kid then SHAME ON YOU. You don't need this kind of perverted garbage in your brain...yeah.) ANYWAY, I hope you liked it. Please Review and I promise I will have the second half up tonight or tomorrow morning. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright all - I'm so terribly sorry for the delay. My wonderful room-mate failed to pay the internet bill last month and the company shut off our internet!**

**Several threats later our internet was restored at 9 pm and I read through this second shot through once more, only to find several passages that required revision before I could allow it to be posted.  
**

**Thank you so much for those who've enjoyed the story so far, and to the others who have places this story on their favorites or signed up for alerts. It means a lot for a writer to know someone enjoys the product they put out there.  
**

**A fair warning before you start: If you thought shot 1 was heavy on the lemon-juice, this ones downright drenched in it. **

**Alright, enough babbling. Shot two, here we go!**

Thirty minutes after the single most confusing heavy-petting session of her life, Lucy found herself Lucy dressed in Mira's old clothes (which could only make Lucy wonder what sort of girl Mira had been), stressed from a round of 'lets paint Lucy's face' at the hands of her guild mates and waiting on Freed and Levi's analysis of the ointment that had caused her current state of transparency.

Her gaze had fallen to the floor as she puzzled through what had occurred with the rune mage earlier that day, eyes narrowing as she re-analyzed the event. Her body hummed, nerve endings opening like flowers in the light of spring at the memory of his hands moving freely over her and the commanding tone of his voice in her ear. Beside her she could hear the not-so-subtle sound of Natsu's vigorous inhales, bringing the Celestial mage abruptly from the impromptu-fantasy as he scented the area and turned to look towards Lucy with confusion painted across his features.

She turned her head to glance at the dragon slayer leaning towards her, light panic dancing across her nerves in a sort of panicky ballet. Why was he so close?

"Hey Luce, you feeling alright?"

Lucy snorted.

"I'm invisible, Natsu. No, I don't feel alright."

But the salmon haired boy frowned and shook his head in clear frustration, eyebrows knitting together.

"No...I mean...your scent has a sort of...heat to it. It's not exactly the same...but it's kinda like when you got sick during the festival last year...or I suppose it was technically seven years ago..."

It was the first time since her physical form had vanished from general eyesight that she'd been grateful for the fact. Heat flooded her cheeks, blooming in a manner she was certain would liken her to some variety of tomato, as her eyes flew back across the room to where a certain green haired mage stood analyzing the ingredient list that Levi had just handed him.

As though feeling her gaze the man in question looked up, blue eyes meeting hers over the top of the paper he held. In that moment she knew that Freed had heard Natsu from the mischievous twinkle she saw dancing in those oceanic pools. Scowling fiercely at him in return she shifted her attention back to her concerned flame-brained team-mate.

"I'm fine Natsu, just irritated and worried."

It was obvious from the downward tug at the corner of his lips that he didn't believe her, however Freed's declaration that they'd figured out the solution seemed to be a spell in and of itself, because Natsu dropped the subject.

Relief flooded through the blond wizard and drew her form up straight, able to meet her potential rescuers gaze without so much as a flinch. Freed remained unaffected by her show of bravado as he moved to begin his work, save for a single eyebrow raise questioning her demeanor. Somehow she knew she was toeing the line of these rules he had for her.

As though sensing her thoughts the rune mage spoke while he moved around her to inscribe the enchantments.

"You are." he answered "...take care in how hard you push; the backlash may be more than you can handle."

He stepped away silently, admiring his handiwork with a critical eye before returning to stand directly in front of the now sputtering girl. The smile returned to his lips, briefly taking amusement in her behavior before the guilds attention turned to focus intently on the two.

Lucy watched on in silent fascination (though she would steadfastly deny it were she asked) as Freed's spine straightened, pulling him to his full height. Once more she could feel her body betraying her, responding the commanding presence of the man before her with an intense desire to kneel before him and wrap herself around his leg. His words drifted through her head again - the temptation he'd presented, asking for her willing surrender to him.

Shaking her head she stamped the fluttering emotions down ruthlessly and without mercy.

"The effects of a magic ointment will be dispelled for whoever is in these runes!"

Lucy's body stiffened in the chair as the strength of his voice pulled her all but physically from her inner musings and sharply into the events of the present. If asked later she would forcibly accentuate the bravery required for her to hold so perfectly still in the following moments as the blade of the rune master's rapier sliced through the air to activate his spell, the thin yet deadly blade passing so closely before her person.

A moment passed in creeping silence, the anticipation blanketing their environment in heavy anticipation. Air particles clung together in her throat, steadfastly refusing to travel any further inwards and equally reluctant to be released outwards. Her pulse hammered through her veins, throbbing noticeably in every one of her extremities.

Another moment passed and she looked upwards from the floor to Freed. His green hair fell to shadow his eyes, which had were now beginning to lose the amused confidence she was starting to become so familiar with. Her heart sank back down into her stomach slowly, a sickening churning following its path.

"H-Hey...can you see anything?" Lucy wasn't sure who said it.

"N-No..."

"Does that really work?!" The question flew out of Lucy's mouth unchecked, her brain realizing the error a moment too late. It was clear before her eyes that her potential saviour was experiencing difficulty with his failure, a pained helplessness overtaking his features.

"It does," His reply seemed as confident as it had moments before yet somehow lacked the command he'd had with her earlier. "However,the ointment was sitting for seven years..."

Immediately Lucy knew how Levi would follow that sentence. Dread settled into her veins like an unwanted house guest and pulled her previously hopeful spirit down quicker than Natsu could down a meal.

"So it'll take seven years to be dispelled."

Her eyes fluttered shut as Levi confirmed her suspicion and the dread turned to terror, sharp edges clawing at her already raw nerves. Her eyes opened and panned the room, gaze sweeping over those she'd come to call family. For seven years she would be a specter, moving among them unnoticed as the world passed her by. Her heart spiraled into forlorn darkness, sorrow consuming her in its monstrous, blackened jowls.

The sob was pulled from her throat before she could stop it, and it was all she could do in that moment not to crumble to the floor in the broken mess she was becoming, finding herself in desperate need of the support of a force stronger than her.

_'A stronger hand...'_ she shook the thought away as soon as it flitted into her brain

Yet again she found her focus moving in a new direction as a new sensation racked her physical body. Her skin began to feel pulled, as though fighting a vacuum. Her eyes trailed downwards over her body and locked on the sight, unable to look away as she observed the faint pink glow surrounding her invisible figure; her clothes were slowly disappearing.

"Whats this? Not only my body, but now the clothes are becoming invisible?"

Her teeth worried double-time at here lower lip, using the physical action to distract from the fear returning its painful course through her body with a vengeance unchecked. She struggled against both pull of the vacuum and the emotional onslaught as her guildmates conversed her fate: she was quite literally vanishing before their eyes.

"On top of that, it will be as though she never existed."

The grim words left the rune wizards mouth and hooked themselves straight into Lucy's mind. The bottle in his hand disappeared and in that second he was her sole focus. Their eyes locked once more, ignoring the discussion among their guildmates. Gradually the conversation slowed and she watched as the focus in his ocean eyes faded until she was less than background noise.

And just like that she was gone. Her existence was forgotten and the guild returned to the normal pace. Natsu at the bar, Levi in a book, and Freed pulled aside by Reedus for a portrait.

A faint veil seemed to descend before her, separating her from their notice and casting a light haze over her vision of the guild. She moved within that foggy place to watch each of her friends. Erza. Grey. Natsu. Happy.

She finally stopped next to Freed, uncertainty wavering in her heart; a tattered flag caught in the midst of a summer storm. Her hand moved, hovering in place as though settling on his shoulder. Her eyes began to mist over.

"Alright! What do you say we get back to work?!"

As usual, even in a moment so dark as this, Natsu had a voice that simply could not be ignored. Lucy remained where she stood while turning her attention to her ex-partner. What would become of their team now?

"Happy? Lucy? Lets Go!"

For a moment she was still, unable to process his words.

Lucy? Her name! He'd said her Name!

Slight sensation returned slowly to the faded girl and she could oh-so-faintly feel the fabric of Freed's coat shift under her palm.

"Lucy..."

"Our Friend! Our teammate!"

Happy and Natsu's voice seemed to lodge itself firmly into the minds of all who heard it. One by one the name escaped the lips of her guild mates, her heart swelling with each voice.

"Lucy..." Next to her the rumble of her name caught her attention more than the rest and a warm pressure slipped over the hand on Freed's shoulder. "My Lucy..."

Blue met brown, rendering the girl in question unable to move-her legs no more flexible than a statues in her embarrassment. His eyes were fierce once more, drinking in the sight of her, as though he sought to quench his thirst for her image. And for a moment, forgetting all that had occurred, she offered him her brightest smile.

_ 'His Lucy'_

"Lucy!" Natsu pulled her attention and she shifted away from the rune wizard with one last glance. She flew across the bar, ointment in hand (though when asked later she hadn't the faintest inkling of how she'd gotten it), towards her pink-haired friend with a smile stretching wide across her face.

"Thank you, Natsu." Her chest warmed and clenched at the same time and she launched herself at him with the strongest hug of her life. Gratitude for her friend swelled in her heart, mixing with a restless excitement.

"When we go to work as a team, it's just gotta include you, Lucy."

* * *

Several hours later Lucy was treading happily home, balancing on the wall of the canal as per normal.

In true Fairy Tail style an all-out party had been declared on the spot upon Lucy's rescue and the night had progressed in a haze of alcohol, food, and a variety of challenges between the more hotheaded member of the guild.

The smile that stretched across the blond's features slowly began to morph downwards into a concentrated look of irritated confusion as she recalled Freed's departure from the guild just a few hours earlier.

_Lucy sipped on her second daiquiri of the night, laughing as she watched what had quickly grown into a guild-wide arm-wrestling tournament. Natsu's face was screwed up in concentration as his biceps strained against Elfman's might. The flame dragon slayer was quickly coloring to the same tone as his hair between the physical effort and Elfman's taunts regarding Natsu's manliness._

_ Beside the golden-haired wizard sat Loke, leaning against the bar counter holding a whiskey sour in his right hand and his Princesses hand in his left. He had come bursting through the gate on his own after Gemini had returned to the celestial realm and explained to the rest of Lucy's spirits what had occurred. His attention continued to bounce between the matches -waiting for his next turn against the brawny man- and flirting with his princess. Despite her seeming disinterest in him, the Lion simply could not dismiss the loyalty she had shown before his service to her began - he could live another several millennia and he would still be unable to repay her kindness that fateful night. _

_ The celestial wizard in question giggled at Loke's antics, far too used to his loud declarations of love to be affected by these smaller affections any longer. Batting his hand away playfully, she pushed him forward as Elfman finally slammed a blustering Natsu's arm into the table. The Lion spirit winked once more at his goddess before moving into the crowd and towards the take-over mage. _

_ A quick glance to her left froze Lucy in her place, a pair of cold blue eyes locking with her own in clear disapproval. _

_ "Finally she notices."_

_ His tone confirmed his mood and soured hers. She hadn't even seen him approach._

_ "When did you get over here?" _

_ If possible his eyes hardened further. _

_ "I am leaving this production for the night. Ten o'clock is a good time to turn in. I'm sure you'll agree."_

_ Without another word the rune wizard turned away from her and strode towards the door, paused only long enough to look back at her -it was a warning she was sure- and then left the building. _

_ A quick glance to the clock confirmed the time to be nearing 8:30. He'd given her an hour an a half..._

_ WHY WAS SHE LISTENING?!_

_ "Mira!" The barmaid in question turned at the sound of her name, familiar with the current tone in Lucy's voice...though it was usually reserved for times when Natsu or Grey had read through her manuscripts without her permission. "I'm gonna need something stronger, please."_

After a quick farewell to her guildmates, a warning to her team to stay the _hell_ out of her apartment tonight, and the passing of permission to Loke to stay out with the guys so long as he went directly through his gate afterwards, she was stepping through her front door five minutes til ten.

Once inside her boots were shucked forcibly from her feet before she moved swiftly to the kitchen, grabbing herself a glass of water before the showdown commenced. Freed struck her as the punctual sort.

The knock came just as the clock struck ten.

Lucy made her way back through the house, pausing just as her hand hovered over the knob. Why was she doing this? The man had been aggressive, demanding, and -at the end of the evening- moody as all hell.

He was everything she'd left behind at the Heartfilia mansion.

A second knock came, this one harsher than the first.

Her eyebrows furrowed together as her hand reached out the rest of the way before wrapping around the handle and opening her home to the demanding wizard. Clearly her body held none of the hesitation that stayed her mind.

He stood in the doorway for a moment, arching his right eyebrow. He was aware she had hesitated and seemed to be balanced between dark amusement and displeasure.

"Please, come in." The words were forced

Nodding he moved past her, green hair trailing behind him. She stood for a moment, dazed by the picture he painted against the backdrop of her apartment, and allowed herself to take in his confident posture: long spine straight, shoulders pulled back and his head held high. He was every bit a nobleman and, for some reason that Lucy couldn't make sense of, that appealed to her.

She closed the door and turned to her guest

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

She found herself swiftly backed against the door she'd just closed, his arms boxing her in on either side. His mood hadn't seemed to improve at all as he pressed himself forward, wedging his right knee between her legs. Her eyes flew to meet his, finding them darkened by anger.

"Did you enjoy yourself today, Miss Heartfilia? I do hope it's worth the intense displeasure you've caused me."

She blinked, for once unable to decode his intentions.

"What?"

He snorted and narrowed his eyes. His right hand strayed from its spot on the door, sliding up her jaw until he held her chin firm between his finger, and forced her gaze to his. His voice was deceptively calm when he spoke again.

"I'm certain I made my intentions clear to you earlier. I do hope you haven't forgotten our encounter at the guild hall so quickly..."

Lucy in turn felt her face heat, jaw clenching at the reminder of her whore-like behavior earlier that day. Fed up with his attitude she drew herself as straight as she could and narrowed her eyes to match his.

"Oh, I remember it perfectly fine," Her voice was more than strong enough to hold against his and she could see the excitement from her earlier defiance mixing into the cocktail of emotions dancing behind his rapidly darkening eyes. "What I _don't_ remember is _agreeing_ to your insane proposal."

Her self satisfied smirk didn't even have time to form before his full-bodied chuckle wiped it right off like dust on a counter-top. Her blood began boiling in her veins at the gall of this man, even as she fought her body in its building desire to tilt her hips towards his intoxicating aura and offer herself to him as a gift.

"Oh? You don't remember grinding your pussy wantonly into my hand? You don't remember shaking in the pleasure that _I_ gave you?" He had leaned forward, nipping lightly at the curve of her throat, the rumble of his words against her skin heating her flesh once more. "You don't remember your moment of surrender, only seconds away from what would have been a glorious orgasm?" His lips parked firmly against the shell of her left ear. "You don't remember the word you panted out so beautifully before that _oaf_ of a wizard and his bar brawl ruined it?"

His hand had left her jaw as he spoke and trailed down to the front of her body to rest lightly over the curve of her breast, flicking his fingernail firmly enough that her nipple responded even through the fabric of her bra. A light moan caught in her throat, her eyelids drooping lightly in response to his attentions. She could feel his approving smile against the skin by her ear.

"What did you call me, Lucy?"

His tone was light and almost teasing in nature while the rough pressure of his hand firmly palming her breast over her shirt betrayed how serious he truly was. She began to pant as he manipulated the mound, rolling and squeezing through the cloth barrier while also somehow managing to stimulate the sensitive areola. Her body was humming in delight.

Her brain, however, wasn't so eager to throw this fight just yet.

"Why does it matter?" Getting the question out was harder than she'd anticipated. Her chest was arching into his hand, her hips tilting towards his in silent invitation and his hand was manipulating her beautifully, teasing her nerve endings into a right mess. If she'd been impressed by his skill at the guild hall she was damned well blown-away now. Clearly he'd only been playing with her earlier.

His answer was firm.

"Because you need to understand."

She shook her head, driving off the haze he was currently inducing. She would get these answers out of the stubborn bastard if it _killed_ her.

"Damned right I do. So how about _explaining?_" she snipped in reply. "Why are you doing this? Why does it matter if I was flirting with Loke?" That question earned her a harsh nip on the collar-bone. "Why me?"

For a moment Freed pulled back and met her eyes. It was clear he was still irritated, but his mind seemed to be mulling something over. Coming to a decision he pressed his lower body firmly against hers, spreading her legs further across his thigh.

"This will be the last time I alter the rules for you without an extended discussion, Lucy." He looked her over, hands moving towards the hem of her shirt. "We'll play the same game as we did at the guild. I will explain -more thoroughly this time- while toying with you as I please. Once again, you will make no move to stop me or interrupt what I'm saying. Anytime I wait for a reply it will be 'yes Sir' or 'no Sir'. Should you ignore these rules I will abandon the explanation and simply drive your body to madness- any discussion at that point will wait until I see fit to visit it again."

Lucy nodded, her body stiffening against his. Feeling her response he frowned and shook his head.

"One more rule, Lucy. You are not to restrict any physical or verbal responses to my actions." His grin was downright wolfish. "Don't worry, I won't consider sounds of pleasure interruptions. Are you ready to begin?"

Lucy was frozen for a moment in silent indecision, her body all but screaming for him to continue.

"Yes Sir."

His answering smile was beautiful in its pure glee.

Her shirt was pulled swiftly up and off of her body, then tossed to the side. Both of his hands trailed down her frame -no longer needed to keep her still thanks to this little game- and began to roam over her sides and down her hips before returning to her chest.

"I, like you, grew up in aristocracy. My parents were wealthy, though their fortune was made through workings with both the criminal and literal underworld. I'm sure your aware that when back when Celestial wizardry was first-born a number of wizards wished to use such concepts with demons." His hands slid behind the girl now straining her chest forward, un-hooking the green-laced black bra and pulling it away from her body. Tossing it aside as well he cupped the now bare flesh, palming her nipples into hard nubs. "Such desires led to study and practice, eventually developing ways to integrate underworld forces with traditional wizardry -thus the origin of the magic I would later adopt. My family -specifically my mother, as my father died in a non-magical incident related to some poor business choices when I was seven- produced ways to make such developments possible. I'm sure your familiar with a set of magical items that fell into legend: three gate keys intended to open circles for three of seven known demon kings?"

Lucy strained her mind against the magic he was lavishing on her body, trying so hard to follow his words while the ache in her breasts demanded satisfaction. She needed his firm grasp on her, craved it with a near desperation. Still, she managed to pull herself together long enough to respond.

"Yes Sir."

"My mother perfected the magic for them and became the first - and as of yet only- infernal wizard." He paused in his explanation, his mouth descending on her left breast to taste. His tongue nipped and lapped at the peak standing for his attention, earning a pair of breathy moans from his pet. A low whimper followed as he pulled his mouth away, earning a chuckle from the rune master. His fingernail moved to tease the nub further; Lucy could see the smug delight on his face as she panted, the words to beg him for more dancing just behind her lips.

"Still, however we came by it, we had wealth. As such I would imagine I had many of the same rules growing up as you. Rules governing what I was to learn, who I was to speak to, the hobbies I would indulge in...and even who I would marry."

Lucy nodded unconsciously, remembering all too clearly her fathers incessant badgering about that very thing.

"Did you know it was almost you?"

This pulled Lucy's brain from its haze instantly. She looked to him sharply, her mind pulling up the pieces of the talks her father had given her. She did vaguely recall her father mentioning a contract negotiation falling through about two years before she'd run away.

"My mother and your father had discussed the matter at length -I was only thirteen at the time...you would have been around ten or eleven. We met twice-my hair was a lot shorter and you had no interest in the notion of our nuptials. In the end, however, your father couldn't see past the magical side of our workings and dissolved negotiations - didn't want his daughter getting caught up in the same nonsense that his wife had."

In that moment Lucy felt something in her chest seized as she finally took note that, while speaking of her mother and the marriage contract his hands had moved to her ribs...dispite his game he was showing respect for her deceased parents. She met his eyes and she offered a pure smile, silently thanking him for his sensitivities.

After a beat his hands resumed their actions and her need flared back to life, desire beginning to ache between her thighs. His hands and mouth were on her until she began to mewl in delight, her hips moving against the leg he'd wedged below. He began speaking again, his voice only just loud enough to understand against her throat.

"I was surprised to find myself disappointed. I fled soon after my mother died in any case and like you I found my way to fairy tail." He chuckled as he moved to nip her earlobe, groaning in response to the gasping moan that tore from the celestial mage just seconds before he could _feel_ the wetness of her pussy begin to warm his leg. "Imagine my surprise when I returned with the Thunder God Tribe to find you up on stage in a cheerleaders outfit..." his sentence trailed away as he removed his leg just enough to slide his right hand into her panties, his fingers sliding through the slick folds. "So wet and ready for me already. Do you want more, my pet?"

It was all Lucy could do not do beg him to take her against the door...but he wasn't done yet and she wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"Yes, Sir."

She saw predatory gleam that sparkled in those blue depths through her own half-lidded eyes. The promise therein shot directly to her core and her head fell back on moan while her hips pressed forward against his searching digits.

"Such a good girl. So responsive." He paused again to play, sinking his middle finger into her. She began to press down without a second thought-he was stroking her so wonderfully. "After you defeated Bixlow you had my attention. I observed -delighted. You have a mind to match my own, a power so under-appreciated...and I could sense the sexual deviancy within you immediately. You were mine." His voice had dropped to a feral growl at the end and his fingers moved away from her pussy so he could grind himself into her. "You've _always _beenmine and I have no intention of releasing you."

His erection was solid and demanding, straining against the fabric of his pants as he pressed against her sex. The tip of the bulge nudged the lips of her pussy apart even through the cloth of her panties and Freed groaned audibly at the contact, met in kind by the needy keen of the celestial wizard he held against the door. He bucked against her while his hands moved back to her chest.

"You don't want me to release you, do you Lucy?" His forehead pressed against hers as he spoke, desire grinding his teeth together and testing his resolve. "You know what I want from you, and you know- you can _feel_ what I'll give you in return. Surrender to my control, give yourself over to me."

She ached and she _needed_. His words were fuel on an inferno tired of being subdued. She met his gaze, tilting her head to the side in what she was hoping he'd understand as submission, and invited him to whip those flames higher until they consumed her completely.

"Please, Master."

The effect was immediate. His mouth crashed into hers and his tongue swept in without hesitation, taking all she offered and demanding more. She felt his left hand as it tangled into her hair before grasping firmly and pulling just enough to earn what she could only describe as a roar of approval. Her head fell back granting his mouth access to her throat and her hips bucked forward eagerly. "Please Master..."

He hummed against the flesh beneath his lips, nipping his way along her collar-bone. He met her erratic thrusts in equal measure and she gloried in the building tension in her body, even as it began to drive her mad.

"Please what?" Still moving against her Freed moved his hands to the back of her thighs and lifted, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist. Once she was secured he pulled back for his heated blue eyes to lock on her own brown. She knew he could see the desire, the frustration swimming in her. "What do you want, Lucy?"

"Please let me be your pet. Take me, control me. Do whatever you want with me, just please don't tease me anymore." She was whimpering, begging. Her body was shaking but relief was beyond her reach at this moment - and she knew he was intentionally withholding it from her

The joy that spread across the rune wizards face at that moment cause her heart to skip. Pride shone like stars in his eyes and in that moment Lucy could feel the true surrender within...she wasn't sure what it entailed just yet, but she wanted to belong to this man. She would do whatever he asked of her if it meant she would be on the receiving in of such a beautiful expression.

"There is much we will discuss later- I don't intend to take your identity from you, nor will I restrict your activities as a guild wizard." As he spoke he pulled away from the door moved them further into the apartment, coming to a halt as his knees hit the edge of her mattress. "But you are _mine_ and it's high time I showed you that."

Lucy smiled as he set her down, pulling her panties and skirt away from her body. His eyes lingered for a moment and he leaned forward, his tongue darting out to trail along her slit before he stood to remove his own clothing.

"At another time I will indulge in licking you to orgasm...for now however, your petulance has pushed me further past my limits than I had anticipated." He lowered himself above the celestial wizard, eyes drinking in her willing form: her legs were already parted for him, her head tilted once more to the side to expose her throat.

From the corner of her eye she could see him pause and watched his dick twitch as he moved between her legs, pausing to tease at her entrance. Wetness flooded her passage for him as he nudged the head forward, brushing her entrance twice before pressing more firmly against it.

"Do you want it, pet?"

Lucy groaned and nodded, biting her lip and tilting her hips towards him. Still he stalled- she clutched at the blanket beneath her and pressed her hips towards him.

"Tell me what you want, Lucy. Or you won't get it."

The blond wizard flung her head back against her pillow, a whimper building in her throat. Her pride was forgotten in her need, all she wanted was the delicious length currently pressed against her entrance.

"Please give it to me, Master. I want your dick so much it hurts."

No sooner than the words were out of her mouth she felt Freed bury himself to the hilt and throw his head back, his eyes sliding shut. His hands came to rest on her hips as he pulled out before leaning forward and thrusting in once more.

His pounded into her with rough abandon, a stark contrast to the strict control he'd displayed leading up to this point. Lucy found herself clinging to him, arching against him and soaking up the raw need he was pouring into her. The pad of his right thumb found her clit as his mouth found her left nipple, sharpening the sensations already flowing through her body.

"Do you know where you belong, Pet?" His voice was harsh against her ear and his impending release was evident, adding slight strain to the sound.

Lucy nodded, lost in the onslaught of her own building orgasm. The rune master's answering growl vibrated against her throat, followed by a harsh nip to the skin. The sounds of flesh slapping together permeated the room as his left hand tangled into her hair and tugged roughly, his movements became more demanding.

"Who do you belong to?" The question was snarled against her ear and she felt her inner muscles tighten around him. "Tell me who owns you!"

"You, Master!" The blond's brown eyes slammed shut and her hips moved frantically in reply as she danced on the edge of her own orgasm. "Lucy belongs to you, Master Freed!"

She could see the man himself was barely holding back his release, watching and waiting for his pet came undone.

"Good girl, Lucy. Cum for your Master."

Her reply was his undoing.

"Please...Please Master. Cum inside of your pet.I want it so much."

Her walls clenched down, gripping and pulling at the hard length repeatedly burying inside as she spoke. Shock after shock took her as the orgasm ripped through her, the pleasure doubling through her system as Freed cried out his release and emptied himself into his pets willing body.

Panting and spent, Lucy turned her head to look a the man now laying on his side next to her, only to find him staring right back. His lips curved upwards into a gentle smile as he pulled her towards him, resting her head on his right shoulder.

Contentment stretched through the girl in a lazy, flowing river, a gentle happiness warming her chest. She snuggled closer, pressing herself against her Master's body. A moment after that found her just shy of purring in his arms as his hand began to sift lightly through her hair, scratching and caressing alternatively.

"How do you feel?"

Lucy found herself at a loss for words, peering up his chest in awed disbelief...never before had a lover checked on her after sex...the brief boyfriend she'd held before Tenroujima had been gentle and attentive, but he'd also passed out immediately after he'd finished, leaving her coiled and unsatisfied by his side.

Lucy took a moment before replying, fully intent on repaying his concern with an honest answer.

Her body was exhausted, but a deep satisfaction was weighing itself into her bones. Her scalp where he'd pulled her hair tingled lightly but the memory made her smile. Despite his intentions to dominate her -or perhaps because of them- he didn't treat her like some rare breakable treasure to be handled lightly. He handled her like a woman - a sexy woman capable of handling as much passion as he had to give her.

She looked up to Freed, the man who she'd called master only minutes earlier and mulled over the power dynamics that would dictate the situation. She wasn't sure what the agreement would entail from here, but he'd promised he wouldn't strip her of her identity or stop her from growing her magic. Her chest lightened when she thought of surrendering to his wishes and she trusted him to help her explore this previously hidden desire; clearly he'd seen it there before she had.

"Satisfied." She answered, angling herself so she could look at him as she spoke. "A little nervous about what happens from here, but curious to explore this new side of me that you've brought out."

Freed chuckled and smoothed his hand through her hair once more.

"There's a lot to discuss; this sort of arrangement has a lot of details to work out so that it's beneficial to both parties. But I have never been more proud or certain of my choice of a submissive...I may even collar you if this works out like I hope it will."

"Collar?"

"I meant what I said, Lucy." His grip on her waist grew tighter. "You are mine from this point forward, and I have no intentions of letting you go...and the most commonly understood method of laying claim to a pet is for the master to put a collar around their neck."

Lucy felt her cheeks burn at the thought, even as her heart warmed at the idea of such proud declaration of ownership. The smile was on her face before she could stop it - not that she wanted to once she saw the satisfaction on her master's face.

"Like I said...there is much to discuss. This isn't the most prudent moment to discuss such intricate details, but judging by your reaction so far I feel it's safe to assume you wouldn't object to such a relationship?"

In answer the celestial mage moved forward, curling herself contentedly against her new lover with a cheeky smile.

"Just make sure the collar is green - I want it to match your guild mark, Master."

She soon found herself pressed into the mattress once more, with Freed's hard length pressing insistently against her hip and his ocean eyes darkening to a deep midnight.

"I can't deny how happy it makes me to hear your request to wear my ownership so proudly, " His tone was husky, tinted by faint traces of smug humor "But we're going to have to acclimate you to the fact that _I make the rules_."

And then he was pressing back into her and all thought of collars and arrangement details were promptly forgotten.

**There you are. Second shot. I really hope you enjoyed it and thanks to you all for reading in the first place. Please, feel free to review, I love reading them! :)**

**I'm toying with the idea of doing a collection of stand-alone dabbles detailing Lucy's progression into the BDSM lifestyle and her relationship with Freed...cause there just wasn't an opportunity in these two chapters to do it...and as I stated last chapter, there need to be more runestar fics!**

**Or I suppose I could simply place them in here for convenience sake...Thoughts? Suggestions?**


End file.
